A Mianite Tale
by yoshiman32892
Summary: the battle of the gods starts anew with a new group of champions


A couple of people were walking through a plains under a hot summer sun, one in red clothes, the other in somewhat ragged clothes. One seemed content, but the other... "Deeeec, can we please rest for a bit." The one in red whined. The one in ragged clothes chuckled. "Ah suck it up Champwan. We've gone this long, so why stop now." He said. Champwan sulked. "Be reasonable Dec, it's as hot as the nether today." He whined. Dec looked at the mountain area they were walking toward. "Tell ya what Champ, after these mountains we'll set up camp." He said. Champwan, loving the idea of making a base to rest from the long traveling, gave a cheer and picked up his pace. "Rest and relaxation here i come!"

The duo had found a small path around the mountain and through the nearby hills that seemed easier then going over the whole thing. Halfway through the path, Dec spotted something. "Is that a house?" He said turning toward it. "Come on Champ, let's check it out." Champwan went back to sulking. "But... rest... and relaxation... so close." He muttered as he followed Dec. They spotted someone coming out of a patchwork building, a girl in a purple shirt with some sort of logo on it. "Hey, excuse me miss." Dec called getting her attention. "Oh hey there." She greeted with a smile. "Me and my bit- i mean, me and my friend here are travelers. We would like to know, have you heard of the great one known as Mianite?"

Within the fortress next door, a boy in a blue hoodie with a v symble was attending to his rabbits when a book fell from out of nowhere, hitting him on the head. "Ow, what the heck!" He said before picking it up. It seemed to be a red and black journal, the boy looked through it and found the pages to be blank, except for the first. "Greetings Venturian Tale. I've been watching you and have seen alot of potential in you. I have also seen you have been dealing with a pest problem. I commend your efforts, but with my help, they can be dealt with. Would you like my help with the menace known as treepigs? Would you join me and fight by my side? Write your answer." The boy known as Venturian was a bit spooked about the book but the thought of getting rid of the treepigs intrigued him. He noticed a quill attached to the cover, took it, and wrote his answer. "Sure, why not?" He was surprised when more text appeared. "Great. Now sign your name and i shall offer my assistance." Venturian shrugged and signed his name in the book. "Wonderful. Welcome to team Dianite." After Venturian read the last line the book started glowing. "Whoa!" Venturian yelped in shock as the book turned into a pitch black obsidian blade with red streaks that looked like lava and it had a purple aura which means its enchanted. "What kind of sword is this?" Venturian said examining it. There was something engraved in it. "Nether's Assault." Venturian guessed that was the swords name. He was about to examine it to see what enchantments it had when he heard a knock on the door.

Venturian went to his front room and answered the door. "Hello good sir, would you like to hear about the great one known as Mianite?" Said Dec. "Umm, who?" Venturian asked. Dec was about to speak highly of Mianite but went quiet when he spotted the sword Venturian had. "Where did you get that sword." He asked. "A magic book gave it to me. Why? And who are you?" Venturian asked. "The names Dec, and i think i should go now." Dec said in a shakey voice stareing at the sword before turning and walking away. "Champ, time to go!" He said as he took off over the hill. "Hey wait up Dec!" Champwan shouted trying to catch up. Venturian scratched his head confused. "Well that was weird." He said. "Hey Vent!" He heard someone call, it was the girl in the purple shirt, she seemed to have a sword in hand. "Hey Immortal. What you got there?" Immortal held up the sword she had. It looked like it was made of emerald and had blue streaks that looked like water. "I don't know. After talking with those two about some Mianite guy i went in my house and found this." She said. Venturian examined it and saw it also had an engraved name. "Nature's Grace. Huh i got a sword as well but that guy Dec seemed afraid of it. I wonder why." Venturian said looking at Nether's Assault.

The travelling duo stopped by the coast and looked back at the hills. "This is bad Champ. That sword was definately from the dark lord. This means the battle between the gods will start anew here... Champ?" Dec monologued before realizing Champwan disappeared. Champ, in the shade of a nearby tree sulked more. "Goodbye vacation." He whined. "Ah suck it up you big baby and help me set up our base." 


End file.
